A Unova Christmas Carol
A Unova Christmas Carol is the twenty ninth spoof by Jaén Producción and is the fifth Christmas spoof. Cast *Homer Simpson as Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck) *Hiro Hamada as Bob Crachit (Mickey Mouse) *Ash Ketchum as Fred Honeywell (Donald Duck) *Cilan and Gandy Goose as The Collectors for the Poor (Ratty and Moley) *Sylvester as Jacob Marley's Ghost (Goofy) *Mr. Grouper as The Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket) *Jose Carioca as Fezziwild (Mr. Toad) *Teenage Homer as Young Ebenezer Scrooge *Teenage Marge as Isabelle (Daisy Duck) *Alder as The Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant) *May as Mrs. Crachit (Minnie Mouse) *Oona and Gil as the Crachit's Children (Melody and Peter Fiddlemouse) *Lincoln Loud as Tiny Tim (Morty Fiddlemouse) *The Coachman as The Ghost of Christmas Future (Pete) *Honest John and Gideon as The Weasel Gravediggers *Thomas as Cyril Proudbottom *King Triton as The Beggar Man (Otto) Gallery Simpsons 09 Homer V2F hires1-56e1eccc5f9b5854a9f89a63.jpg|Homer Simpson as Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck) Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada as Bob Crachit (Mickey Mouse) No00f0de1bbcfdf9556b06a3ab79ab92e60dd886ddr1-672-1580v2_hq.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Fred Honeywell (Donald Duck) Cilan.png|Cilan Gandy_Goose.PNG.png|and Gandy Goose as The Collectors for the Poor (Ratty and Moley) Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester as Jacob Marley's Ghost (Goofy) Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg|Mr. Grouper as The Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket) Jose Carioca in House of Mouse.jpg|Jose Carioca as Fezziwild (Mr. Toad) tgif-09-07-homer.jpg|Teenage Homer as Young Ebenezer Scrooge it's-d254esj-8d5eeeda-5861-47b0-84c5-023329845114.jpg|Teenage Marge as Isabelle (Daisy Duck) The_Black_White_Alder.png|Alder as The Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant) May in her green bikini.jpg|May as Mrs. Crachit (Minnie Mouse) Oona as Betty Lou.jpg|Oona Gil from the bubble guppies as Tony.jpg|and Gil as the Crachit's Children (Melody and Peter Fiddlemouse) Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Tiny Tim (Morty Fiddlemouse) Coachman.jpg|The Coachman as The Ghost of Christmas Future (Pete) Honest_John_and_Gideon.png|Honest John and Gideon as The Weasel Gravediggers Thomas as Edward.png|Thomas as Cyril Proudbottom Triton8.png|King Triton as The Beggar Man (Otto) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Spoofs